Bad Business
by Ivory Pearl
Summary: Tony receives a mysterious letter, and chaos ensues.  No pairings


Author Note: This is the first fan fiction I have ever written, I am proud, and I am a little nervous about posting it. Please do not flame me, review if you like! :)

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own NCIS, or any of its characters. But I do own my original characters! Yay! (Though one is dead...hehe)

Bad Business

Tony was sitting at his desk when the mailman delivered some mail to him and so he opened this envelope and there were pictures of himself beside his car, in front of his apartment building, and leaving work. He picked up the note and read the letter; it said "Hey Tony I'm back and watching you." He put everything back into the envelope and took an evidence bag out of his pocket, then put it all in the bag. He did all while hiding his actions under his desk. He didn't want to make a big deal out of something he probably didn't have to worry about anyway, and he put it in his pocket.

Just as he slid the bag into his pocket, Gibbs' phone rang. Gibbs answer and had a short conversation then suddenly hung and said, "Gear up! We have a dead petty officer." Then Gibbs said, "Tony you drive, McGee call Ducky."

"Yes Boss!" said McGee.

When they arrived Gibbs told Tony to look outside for any evidence, McGee to take pictures and Ziva to look for evidence in the house. When Ducky arrived he checked T.O.D.

Gibbs asked, "What's the time of death Duck."

"The time of death was around two hours ago." Said Ducky. Then all of sudden they heard a gun shot go off outside. They all ran outside, Gibbs said, "Duck, you and Palmer stay here."

Duck then replied, "Of course Jethro."

When they got outside they ran around the corner of the house and they saw Tony laying on the ground moaning. Gibbs got there, and he started talking to Tony, "Everything is going to be ok." Ziva and McGee look around with their guns out. They heard a car take off really fast, but by the time they got to the street it was gone. When they returned to Gibbs, Ziva called 911.

"The person had drove off Boss before we could see what the car look like." McGee said.

Gibbs yelled, "Get Ducky now!" Ducky came running over and checked Tony. Tony had a gun shot to the stomach. Tony started to close his eyes and Gibbs yelled, "Stay awake Tony and that's a order!"

When the Paramedics arrived and they saw how wounded Tony was, and said "Lets get him to the hospital quickly!"

Gibbs said, "Go with them Ducky. I want a doctor with them."

"Yes of course Jethro." Ducky said.

Gibbs turned around and said, "I'm going to hospital" then turned to McGee and Ziva, "Finish up here and ride back with Palmer." Gibbs took off and raced to the hospital. When he got to the hospital, Ducky was waiting for him with Tony's clothes in a bag, he told him that Tony was in surgery, and that the Dr. Brad Pit was assisting the surgery in case there was a lung puncture.

After about an hour, Dr. Pit came out and said, "He made it through surgery, and that he is in recovery now. In an hour he will be in ICU, the bullet went straight through and didn't hit anything important."

Gibbs called Abby, and told her that Tony had been shot and made it through surgery. "Is he's going to be ok?" She asked sounding really upset.

Gibbs told her "Yes, stay there and finish the evidence, and as soon as McGee and Ziva come to the hospital, I will send Tony's clothes and the bullet."

She said, "Fine."

McGee and Ziva arrived at the hospital, and asked how Tony was. Gibbs said, "He made it through surgery, he will be fine." Then he told them, "Take Tony's clothes to Abby to look over. I also want to know everything about Petty Officer Joe Adams from the time he was born until NOW!" Dr. Brad came out said, "Gibbs and Ducky, you can see Tony now.

So Ducky asked, "How have you been Bradley?"

Dr. Brad said, "I have been good how about you."

"I have been great and its good to see you, but I'm sorry it's under these conditions." Ducky said.

Gibbs asked, "How is Tony doing now?" Dr. Brad replied, "Well he's still sleeping. He's strong but I want to keep a close eye on him as he wakes up. I also want to do a chest x-ray."

When McGee and Ziva got back to NCIS, they brought Abby Tony's clothes. Abby asked if they knew anything more about Tony and they replied no. Then they went back upstairs, and Abby started going through Tony clothes. Something fell out; she picked it up and looked at it. It was an evidence bag; she wondered why he had an envelope in an evidence bag in his pocket. When she opened the bag and took it out, she looked in the envelope, pulled out the pictures, and the letter. " Oh my god Tony." She said. She picked up the phone and called Gibbs. She told him what she found and that it was in an evidence bag.

He asked, "Are you done with it yet?

"No," she replied, " but I'll let you know right away once I have figured it out."

He then told her, "Good work Abby I owe you a calfpow." Then he called McGee and told him what Abby found in Tony's pocket then he wanted Ziva to look up Tony's past from the time he was born as well, because it could be the person that wrote the letter, and not the person who killed the Petty Officer.

Then Gibbs turned to the sleeping form of Tony and said, "I'm going to kill you when you wake up for not telling me about that letter."

Then he heard, "Sorry Boss" really low.

Ducky said, "I will go get Bradley."

Gibbs then said, "Do you know who sent the letter?"

Tony replied "No."

Gibbs said, "Ok I'm going to assign a guard outside your door for when I'm not here. We will talk about this later."

Dr. Brad and Ducky came into the room, and Brad said, "It's good to see you awake Tony.

"Hi Brad when can I go home?" Tony asked.

Brad said, "Not for a while yet and I want an x-ray sound of your chest just to make sure your ok. How do you feel?"

Tony said, "I'm fine."

Dr. Brad prepared Tony for the x-ray and left with him. Gibbs called and got a guard for outside Tony's room. Then he called Abby and asked what she had and she said "which case?"

Gibbs said, "On the letter."

She said, "there is no prints and the letter written on is common dime store paper." then she asked, "how is Tony."

Gibbs said, "He's awake now, Dr. Brad took him to x-ray his chest to make sure that there is no problem with his lungs." then he asked, "What about the other Petty Officer's case?"

She said, "I don't have anything yet, tests are still running." Then he hung up and Abby said, "I hate when he does that."

Gibbs turned to Ducky, "You need to go join Palmer and complete the autopsy so we can find out if they were both shot with the same bullet." and then he said, "Thanks Duck for waiting with me."

" Your welcome Jethro, will you tell young Anthony that I will be back to see him later?"

Gibbs nodded at Ducky, who thanked him and left. Gibbs then went to get some coffee, and he came back just as Tony was returning. Dr. Brad came over and said, "I need to take some blood."

Tony said, "Do you have to?"

Dr. Brad replied, "Yes sorry."

He took the blood and Gibbs tried to distract Tony. When Dr. Brad was done he told him good work. Tony went to sleep again; the guard showed up and let Gibbs know that he had arrived. Tony had a nightmare, and Gibbs woke him up and asked him if he was ok.

Tony says, "I'm fine thanks Boss," and as he looked at Gibbs he wished he were really his father. Gibbs was worried that the person who wrote the letter would come after Tony and he knew he couldn't lose another child.

Ducky called Gibbs to let him know that he has finished the autopsy, and the cause of death is a gunshot to through the heart, and the bullet was already with Abby to look at. Gibbs then hung up. Dr. Brad walked back in and said, "The x-ray came back and it looks like he has a small case of pneumonia. I'm going to start Tony on antibiotics right away so that he will get over it faster." He also said, "I want Tony to stay in a raised position in the bed. I'll be back later to check on him this evening."

McGee called Gibbs and told him that there was nothing to go on in the Petty Officer's background. Right after hanging up with McGee, Abby called told Gibbs, "The bullets match."

Then Gibbs said, "Good work Abby." Then he hung up.

When Tony woke up a nurse came in with dinner. Tony took one look and put his fork down and Gibbs said, "Tony you really need to eat to get your strength back."

"I know Boss but I just can't eat that, it looks gross."

"Ok," said Gibbs, "I will call Abby and see if she will bring you something to eat when she comes." Gibbs called Abby and asked her to pick up something to eat for Tony and she said that was all right. Ziva called and said they didn't find anything helpful in Tony's past, but she had found out that Tony's father's company took over a company, and that the owner had kill himself over it. That she suspected it might be the adult son after Tony and he was spotted in Washington D.C. recently. His name was Scott Jefferies and he has threatened to get back at Tony's father. He is staying at the Hilton downtown. I'm sending a picture of the suspect to his phone.

"Tony could you get this picture for me that Ziva is sending me on my phone?"

"Sure…who is this Boss?" Tony asked.

"We think it's the guy who is after you."

Gibbs called Ziva back, "You and McGee go pick him up."

"Ok Gibbs." She replied.

Then there was a knock at the hospital door. Abby came in and she was carrying a large pizza. Tony said, "I knew you loved me Abby" and Abby threw her arms around him and he gasped, "Abby can't breathe."

Abby said, "I'm sorry Tony I was so worried about you." Gibbs turned to Abby, "Ducky and Palmer will be here to relieve you in a few hours."

Abby said, "Ok fearless leader." with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled back.

Then he turned to Tony and said, "You be good I will be back later and I better not hear of you signing yourself out of the hospital."

"Yes Boss." Gibbs leaves and Abby sits down by the bed and she asked how he was doing and Tony said he was fine. Then they watch back-to-back Magnum PI. When she looks over Tony was sleeping and she smiled as she dowsed off too. When she woke up there was a male nurse in the room that had a gun in his hands, and it has a silencer on it. He was pointing it at Tony, and she start to say something, but he shook his head at her and then he attacked Abby and tried to rape her.

But Tony woke up and jumped up with all his strength; which wasn't much, but he managed to get the man off of Abby. Then manages to get the man's gun and pointed it at him, while Abby called for hospital security; who found that the guard is knocked out.

Abby called Gibbs, who just got off the phone with Ziva. They could not find Scott Jefferies. Hospital Security came into the room, and handcuffed the male nurse. Tony recognized who he was; he was the guy from the picture on Gibbs' phone. Abby told Gibbs, about Scott Jefferies and everything that happened.

When Gibbs, McGee and Ziva arrived, Tony was still holding the gun and the hospital security was still in the room with Scott Jefferies in handcuffs. Gibbs then arrested Scott Jefferies for murder, attempt of murder of a federal officer, and attempted rape of a federal worker. Then he went over to Tony and Abby and asked if they were all right. They said yes, and then he took the gun from Tony. Then he called to have Scott Jefferies picked up. Gibbs turns to Abby and asked if she sure she ok and gives her a big hug and she says yes. Then he turns to Tony and tells Tony he did a good job! Ziva and McGee rushed in and asked Abby if she was ok and she said yes. They asked the same question to Tony and he said he was fine too. Ziva then said, "You better be ok my hairy butt."

McGee said he was glad that there both ok. Tony said "Thanks Probie."

Abby said, "Thanks Timmy."

Tony was in the hospital for 2 weeks, but every day he asked if he could go home and finally Dr. Brad said he could if someone was going to stay with him, Gibbs said that he would take Tony home with him and help take care of him. Then he spent 2 weeks with Gibbs. He was able to go back to work on desk duty, which he hated with a passion. Then a month later he was able to go back on complete fieldwork. The day he went back work on full duty, he had invited everyone to come to his house to celebrate and watch movies and eat pizza and even Gibbs came along.

The End


End file.
